


Our Arranged Perversion

by ohdrey89



Series: Deductive Deviations [22]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Plug, Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Come Eating, Come Shot, Dom/sub, Gags, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Rope Bondage, Spreader Bars, Top John, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 13:56:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6807766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohdrey89/pseuds/ohdrey89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there was one thing John wished Sherlock would remember, it's that John likes reading his paper every Sunday morning. </p><p>Oh well, there's no harm in reminding him by teaching the consulting detective a lesson. Doctor's orders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Arranged Perversion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShezzasCompanion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShezzasCompanion/gifts).
  * Translation into Español available: [Our Arranged Perversion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6927118) by [R13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/R13/pseuds/R13)



> I swear I'm still working on things, but I try to keep myself sharp by just writing these little bits and they're not really as dirty as I would like things. And I've tried to avoid writing excessively perverse things like I like reading for I'm worried that I wouldn't do them justice. But I still want to keep myself moving by writing fresh things like filling out these prompts on my [tumblr](http://ohdrey89.tumblr.com/post/145327857903/ohdrey89-akira-of-the-twilight). Feel free to leave me one if you like.
> 
> This is a prompt I did for ShezzasCompanion, and it was johnlock and "Let me help you." I didn't have to make it filthy, but I just can't help myself. Here's hoping that she liked it! 
> 
> Disclaimer: We didn't create it, we're not making money from it. But that's not going to stop the ideas from coming, so here we all are anyway. We might as well live.

———

John Watson sat reposed with his paper in the only chair within the bedroom that belonged to his mad, genius flatmate, turned best friend and now lover. A bedroom that they now shared. John was only thankful that his lover was hedonistic as it was a comfortable one that allowed him to calmly recline in it for _hours_ if need be.

Or at least, for however long he chose to ignore the muffled pleas, groans and whimpers that came from the bed and echoed over the mild buzzing that he could hear from across the room. He was going to finish his Sunday Times for once in his fucking life without being interrupted by his genius boyfriend declaring that whatever the columns held in them were either boring, meaningless, or written by idiots. Everyone in the world may be idiots to the world’s only consulting detective but, as little as John’s boyfriend liked to admit, there were current events that sometimes held prevalence to their cases. If he wouldn’t read it, John was more than ready to sacrifice his own brain towards this noble goal. Another long, frustrated muted scream disturbed John’s reading.

“I warned you, Sherlock. The more noise you make and harder you struggle, the worse this is going to be for you. The longer this is going to last.” John smiled at his tall lover that laid on the bed. “If you keep going I’ll just go get the book I’m reading and finish that, too.”

There were better ways to unbore the genius without John even needing to be involved. And no, that didn’t include microwaving eyes, or keeping heads in fridges. Whether or not it was one time, John had put up with enough during his two tours in 221b, and it was time for a little payback. This was just as much fun for him as it was torture for his mad boyfriend. Currently, Sherlock was occupied with being tied down to the bed by the wrists with rope, his legs restrained by a spreader bar at his ankles, his mouth stretched around a ball gag to muffle his screams, and having a vibrating plug sitting right up against his prostate on it’s lowest setting. It was just enough to give him pleasure, but not enough to send him over the edge. John smirked at the idea of the worst distraction of all, that being the cock ring he added which really was the cherry on top of a delightful Sunday afternoon that allowed him enough peace and semi-quiet to read his paper.

John finally finished the last page, turning to Sherlock with a proud smile. He was completely at ease unlike Sherlock that laid upon the bedspread, his marble pale skin glistening with sweat against the rare sunny light that streamed into the room from the curtains. His errant curls were clinging to his forehead and his razor sharp cheekbones bedewed with perspiration. Sherlock’s eyes were dilated black pools and shimmering with tears. John felt the arousal churn inside his gut as they begged him to come to the bed and relieve Sherlock’s agony.

“Well Sherlock have we learned our lesson?” John questioned licking his lips with a patronizing lift of his eyebrows, absolutely unmoved by Sherlock’s predicament. He slowly sauntered his way across the room. The only thing Sherlock could move was his hips, John had been kind in allowing Sherlock that, but it only served to frustrate him. The clenching of his feet, and the angry deep red color of his cock, told John more than he needed to know about Sherlock’s desperation.

“Mmmph…” Sherlock’s muffled moans were the only way he could respond. John sat down calmly beside the man’s forever twitching hips.

“Don’t disrupt me while I’m reading my paper.” John reiterated in a scold, turning the vibrating plug up one painful notch. Sherlock threw his head back at the increased vibrations singed volcanic pleasure up his spine across his chest to his extremities and straight to his cock that couldn’t come, couldn’t release the pressure. His cock stood at attention, shiny, an absolute mess with precome. John admired the blush that colored the detective’s chest, working it’s way up his neck and across those usually haughty cheekbones. It deepened the longer the plug vibrated deep inside Sherlock.

“ _Mmmmmmmmmmmmrrrrggggg!!!!_ ” Sherlock let out a long groan behind his gag, drool gurgling around his mouth and teeth, while John simply crossed his legs and blithely put his chin in his hand. He smiled down at the spectacle Sherlock was making of himself.

“Keep going and I’ll just put up a webcam, take off the cockring and leave you here until you have more dry orgasms than most men will in a lifetime.” John looked down to his submissive lover completely not amused. Though mentally he did make a note to save that idea for later. At the stern expression, Sherlock immediately stilled, completely believing his doctor boyfriend was quite capable of that. Look at the position he was in already, the consulting detective didn’t need to deduce that. Sherlock looked to his blogger lover with frightened eyes, gorgeous tears spilling down the corners of his eyes to mix with the sweat and drool already soaking through the pillowcase under his head. “Now will you behave?” John questioned.

Sherlock nodded his head. “Mm…” Sherlock agreed with a small whimper.

John eyed Sherlock’s prick with an disparaging gaze. “That looks painful.”

“Mhm…” It gave a twitch, Sherlock did like nothing more than being prisoner under John’s unwavering gaze.

“Let me help you.” John sneered taking the man’s slick, hard, cock in hands, adding the friction he knew Sherlock was so desperately craving. “Enjoy it, because this will be the only time you cum today.” John warned as Sherlock’s hips flexed rhythmically, pressing into John’s hand that gripped his cock with divine pressure but unmoving. Sherlock moaned, trying to find the release that he had been so desperately craving. But he wouldn’t, John knew, not without encouragement, or rather permission. Apparently, Sherlock’s body was more receptive to being denied permission to cum than he had previously thought since they entered into this delightfully perverse arrangement of theirs. “Come on, you can do it. Show me what a good boy you are, how good you can listen. Cum for me, pet.” John cooed.

 _Pet._ It was their secret name for when they did this. It always caused Sherlock humiliation when John used it, but that added just the right cocktail to drive Sherlock to the crest of pleasure he was so desperately seeking.

Sherlock’s hips lost their beat until his prick throbbed and bobbed in John’s hand, John turned the plug to its maximum setting and pushed it down against Sherlock’s prostate as he pumped Sherlock’s cock in earnest while releasing the ring from around it with the flick of a thumb. He watched, with avid interest as Sherlock let out a scream loud and long. His orgasm crashing over him. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as it bent backward, exposing the long column of his throat. The man’s back arched in the most delicious fashion, tight as a bow string, as he came, spouting long, excited ribbons of ejaculate. Sherlock was lost to the pleasure, as it quaked through his body. His body was pulled taut with pleasure as John stroked his cock through his orgasm. John watched in adoring amazement as the pleasure surmounted Sherlock’s cock spilling all over his torso, neck and face, making a general and absolute mess of himself and didn’t stop as his muscles shook from the strain.

“That’s it! Good boy.” John praised as Sherlock gave one last shudder all the way down his body and relaxed onto the bed, little whimpers of pleasure coming out of the gag in his mouth. John reached over to undo the gag around his mouth. Sherlock moved his mouth, stretching it after being tensed around the red ball and took a sip from the proffered cup of water John gave him.

“Thank you, Sir.” Sherlock politely rasped, looking to John with such beautiful attention, like he contained all the light of the world. Sherlock was always quite docile after a session like this.

“Look at how well you can behave.” John patronized his lover, combing the sweat soaked curls from Sherlock’s face.

“Will you untie me now, please?” Sherlock asked with a grateful, hazy, soft sort of expression that was still glazed over from his orgasm.

“I don’t think so,” John smirked as he unzipped his fly to take out his large, throbbing cock, “I’m not finished with you yet.” John sneered as he pumped his cock. He was so on edge already it wouldn’t be long. “Hold your mouth open, I’m going to make a utter mess of you. Paint you in my cum, just like you deserve, you filthy, dirty boy.” John sneered as he pumped his cock, feeling the orgasm build, as his balls tightened.

“Yes, please Sir— John— I want it. Please!” Sherlock begged, squirming as he itched to have John paint him in his cum to match the cum already drying on his body. That was all John needed as he came with a long growl, making sure to cover Sherlock from his face to his now softened cock. Sherlock moaned with every stripe that dripped onto his alabaster skin, licking at the cum on his face.

John moaned, watching Sherlock taste his cum, He reached down to share in a dirty, sweet kiss. Then he reached across the bed on shaking knees to untie his lover. “Come on, lets get you showered and we’ll have a nice cuddle on the couch before ordering take away.” John helped Sherlock stand up but tripped over his rubbery legs.

“Let me help you.” Sherlock grinned supporting his lover as they walked into the bathroom.

“Cheeky.” John quipped. They laughed as they went about enjoying the rest of their Sunday.

Sherlock learned his lesson, and stopped interrupting John during his Sunday paper… for a while. The punishment was well worth it.

———

**Author's Note:**

> So good! So good! It was so filthy that it was so deliciously good! At least I hope you think it was good. 
> 
> Let me know what you think as I work on the rest of it.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are our currency of love, spread the wealth around.


End file.
